


¡Maldita competencia!

by MissLefroy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Humor, Polyjuice Potion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLefroy/pseuds/MissLefroy
Summary: Metió el cabello en la botellita y le dio un sorbo. ¡Puaj! Jamás entendería por qué nadie le había mejorado el sabor. El efecto fue inmediato.





	¡Maldita competencia!

Metió el cabello en la botellita y le dio un sorbo.

¡Puaj!

Jamás entendería por qué nadie le había mejorado el sabor.

El efecto fue inmediato.

Melena más larga, senos… vaya, pues no eran muy grandes. Pero el culo… ¡Oh, sí! Las posaderas eran lo mejor.

No, Scorpius, que no es a ella a quien debes admirar, pensó.

* * *

Se apareció en la puerta de su casa.

Entró por la puerta y subió hasta los dormitorios. ¿Cuál sería el suyo? Abrió una puerta y ojeó un poco.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Victoire?

—Esto… necesito que me prestes una camisa —improvisó el chico; Dominique le imponía mucho más en estos momentos.

—Pero si tienes como veinte en tu cuarto.

—Lo sé, pero… me gustan las tuyas.

Dominique alzó una ceja, incrédula. Jamás había halagado nada suyo.

—Si nunca te gustan mis camisas de cuadros. Siempre dices que son de chico.

Scorpius empezó a detestar a Victoire y apenas la conocía. Con lo que le gustaba verla con sus camisas de cuadros, sobre todo las azules, que le resaltaba su cabello cobrizo.

—Sí, pero ahora sí.

La chica miraba a su hermana como si esta estuviera borracha.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto rara.

—No, estoy bien. ¿Me prestas una? La azul, por ejemplo.

Dominique entró y fue directa al armario. Rebuscó entre su ropa y encontró lo que le pidió su _hermana_.

—Toma.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué pones esa voz?

—¿Qué voz?

No se percató de que era más aguda de lo normal.

—Oh, claro. Sí, es verdad. Puedo hablar normal, porque soy una chica… pero no tan hermosa como tú, claro.

—Si tú lo dices… —comentó no muy segura de que eso se lo dijera su hermana mayor—. He de cambiarme, así que…

—Oh, tranquila. Adelante. Así podemos hablar de nuestras cosas, que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos.

—No mucho.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué me cuentas? ¿Te gusta alguien? No sé, alguno del trabajo, por ejemplo.

—Pues no, la verdad.

—¿Nadie? ¿Ni siquiera un atractivo y sexy rubio ni nada?

—¿Quién? ¿Scorpius?

—Oh, así que tiene nombre… ¿Y qué le dirías si lo tuvieras delante ahora mismo?

—Pues que es idiota.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!

—Porque como no espabile, lo van echar del trabajo.

—¡¿Que me van a despedir?! Quiero decir, a él, claro…

—Pues sí, le van a poner patitas en la calle.

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

—¿Por qué, si apenas le conoces?

—Ya, lo sé, pero… soy muy empática con estas cosas. Ya sabes…

—¿Desde cuándo? Ni siquiera te afectó cuando se perdió mi conejo.

—Pero Scorpius es una persona. Y tiene sentimientos. Y seguro que le gustas.

—Pues ya se puede ir olvidando.

—¿P-por qué?

—Porque es un crío. Y porque solo estoy enamorada de los dragones. No me interesa estar con nadie en estos momentos.

De repente, a Scorpius le entraron náuseas. Tanto tiempo planeando aquello y todo había sido en vano.

Quería llorar.

Jamás pensó que tendría que competir contra esas criaturas.

* * *


End file.
